Rules
'Griefing' (What is Griefing to us?) Griefing is a gray area and is looked at differently on each server. We have a simple philosophy that will dictate what griefing is and is not on our server. Griefing is anything that is affecting the game play in a negative way and is done with little to no purpose. For instance, a bandit finds a way into one of the kingdoms and starts destroying everything with a pick axe. That would be griefing. There would be little reason for a bandit to do that. However, a bandit who breaks down someone's front door and goes into their house to steal from their chest is not griefing. Another form would be abusing game mechanics. For example, a player builds around another so that they are stuck inside of the enclosure. The player could dig themselves out, but this would still be considered griefing because of the lack of purpose to it. Another form game mechanic abuse would be continually killing someone at the spawn. If you have read this section, add &4 to your post/application. The same philosophy will apply to building in the server as well. Make sure everything has purpose. No one wants to see lots of 1x1 towers, or incredibly huge structures in which most of the space within it is not even being used; towers that reach as high as they can and take 5 min to reach the top to find that the builder is rarely in there are also unwanted. The basic gist of all of this is to just use simple common sense. We are not going to have a big list of black and white rules dictating exactly what you can and cannot do, but we do have a few things that that must be stated to clarify, and they are posted below. Just use your head and make sure there is purpose to everything you build and everything you do. Some examples of griefing: Randomly placed water, randomly placed blocks, using tnt to destroy someone's structure with no motive, etc. Raiding When raiding your only goal is to steal from another player or kingdom, unless it is for some role playing purpose that is a part of the game play. Senseless destruction of their property for the sake of being a nuisance or getting some sort of revenge is not allowed. You will steal and then you will leave the way you came back. When can you kill someone? - This is a free world in which you can do almost anything you wish. However there are certain guidelines to killing someone and almost all completely pertain to griefing. You MUST have a legitimate reason to kill someone. You cannot run around randomly killing people looking for loot. You must be aware of your goal when killing someone--enough so that the player killed knows why you killed them. If a player puts in a dispute for a random killing and the reason you give is something simple, such as "I saw them walk out of their house", this is not good enough. Killing a farmer traveling to the market to sell his goods is not a candidate for being killed for loot. A merchant traveling to sell his diamonds is okay to kill however, but you must know that they are carrying valuables. If you kill a player without any valuables you will be punished unless there are reasons behind it that the killed player understands as well. Skins You are free to choose whatever skin you wish assuming it is not offensive or completely ridiculous. What is considered ridiculous may be subjective, but if it is obvious to everyone around you will be asked to change it. For example, you cannot use an Adolf Hitler skin. Texture Packs - Texture packs such as painterly and such are fine. Any X-Ray packs will not be allowed, and is considered cheating. You will be banned if you are using one. We have a very tight community, and if anyone has the least bit of suspicion you will be kicked giving you a chance to reload an unmodified client. We can see who has modified and who does not, if you come back to the server with one after being warned with a still modified client you will be banned. TNT Cannons TNT cannons are considered an abuse of the game mechanic. Use of them or other methods to carry TNT from the placed location to another after being ignited is abuse of game mechanics. These are our current rulings on this, and they may change. Some circumstances may be acceptable such as personal use or mining. Block Usage Blocks are used for building. They are not a mode of transportation for getting over walls or across large bodies of water. This more or less specifically pertains to one time use 1x1s being used as quick bridges or ladders to get over or across obstacles. If there is a wall, find a way over without a giant 1x1 tower. If there is a body of water to cross, build a boat or a decent sized bridge. As stated before blocks are used for building. If you are being pursued do what you can to get away, but do not grief an area with blocks to try and slow another player down. This includes water and lava as well. Category:Rules Category:Info